wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelynn (Caleb)
Aelynn was a medic who was employed at the Jedi Temple for much of her life. She was still working there during the Clone War and served several times on the battlefield, working with many notable Jedi, including Anakin Skywalker. In 20 BBY she herself was injured and had to retire from service for a while, which saved her from the massacre of the Jedi and all those associated with them. She worked in the Empire at some point but joined the Rebel Alliance, once again as a medic, after the Battle of Yavin. During her service in the Alliance, Aelynn came into contact with ex-Jedi Azarp Bark and took him under her wing, so to speak, promising not to reveal what she knew of his past to anyone else. In 6 ABY, after a devastating blow to the Alliance, Aelynn was approached by Princess Leia to serve as the medic on the special forces unit Casaya Team. Aelynn reluctantly agreed, bringing Azarp with her, and joined the team in its investigation of who was behind the attack. Information Born: Before 100 BBY. Species: Fosh. Affiliation: Jedi Order, Rebel Alliance, Casaya Team, Agency of Justice (Crossroads AU). Biography Early Years Medical Career Jedi Temple In 67 BBY Aelynn treated Jedi Knight Dooku for injuries caused by Force-Lightning. Clone War In 22 BBY Aelynn was the one who installed Anakin Skywalker's cybernetic arm after he had been maimed by Count Dooku. Rebel Alliance Aelynn joined the Rebel Alliance after the Battle of Yavin. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Aelynn was a phenomenal doctor, with a particular knowledge of prosthetics. It was her who installed Anakin Skywalker's cybernetic right arm and Elisza Arins' replacement knee. She even had the skills to keep a highly damaged Darth Vader alive and was able to rival the Empire's best work in bringing him back to full capacity. -Non-Canon- Bloodlines AU (Retconned) After the Battle of Endor she was contacted by Luke Skywalker and used her expertise to save and begin repairing Darth Vader, who had secretly survived the destruction of the second Death Star. In 6 ABY she took to the field again as a member of the Alliance's Casaya Team. Not long after Casaya Team was disbanded, in 7 ABY, Aelynn was taken into custody by Leia Organa and Kervis Griggs when they learned of Vader's survival and her involvement in it. It wasn't long before she escaped them with the aid of her friends Kilm Trasso and Elisza Arins. They briefly stayed on Naboo with a group of freedom fighters there but ended up back with Casaya Team with the new mission of aiding the Fist of Justice capital, New Telmaros, against the Empire. Biography Luke's Request In 5 ABY Aelynn was asked by Luke Skywalker to save the life of his father, Darth Vader. While Aelynn, like every other member of the Alliance, knew of all Vader had done and what he was capable of, she also remembered him as Anakin during the Clone War and what sort of a man he was then. She agreed to help Luke and, with her extensive medical skills and his use of the Force, she was able to stabilize Vader and begin his slow road to recovery. Crossroads AU In the Crossroads AU Aelynn, sometime around 60 ABY, found herself working with the Agency of Justice organization, a special forces unit that worked closely with the Jedi Order and the Bark Family. She is seen tending to Hazel Bark after she is captured and sustains minor injuries, and the two exchange some snippy words. Behind the Scenes Aelynn is the same Fosh as seen in What the Fosh Forum's logo, and it is her species the forum is named for. Aelynn was originally created by What the Fosh co-admin Talicor and first appeared in her works. She was enjoyed by many of the forummers, including Caleb, who has since used her in several of his works. This article details her as seen in the Caleb Headcanon, as well as the Crossroads AU. Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Crossroads AU Category:Fanfic Category:Character Category:ABY Category:BBY Category:Caleb Category:Talicor